


兰高旧文

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 是兰高的集合！
Kudos: 2





	1. 第十二夜

十六岁的高文眼睛像泳池水，兰斯洛特说，清洁的氯味，闪亮的水波，脂玉的胸脯之间，尿和猥亵的体液扩散开。高文表示不知道他在说什么，十六岁的他跟十八岁、二十一岁的他一样，是爱好女性与土豆的好青年，多了青嫩的下巴（还没学会刮胡。兰斯洛特会掂着它，如同爱护一枚小小的橄榄：不适宜采撷，如果用刀割会袒出苍白的里衬，流淌叫人牙疼的汁水），少了一些身高和大腿围。阿尔托利亚那时就警告说，再添一些便无可救药，虽然高文当时也说不上胖，腿一把可以抓起来。随后脚掌朝向天空，结实的肚皮敞在注视之下。兰斯洛特盯着他，你有没有觉得自己像乌龟？高文把他蹬到地板上，太阳刺眼，红色生冷。

  
兰斯洛特拥有恶劣的比喻天分，应该可以去当个评论家，高文翻出一件白衬衫套上身，胸口渍了咖啡。他跨过兰斯洛特不乐意动弹的身体，被后者绊倒在地，压着接吻，然后他们手扣手起来，心怀猝死的情欲喝桌上冷掉的红菜汤。窗外崔斯坦在拉琴，他拧开窗伸出金灿灿的甜蜜脑袋大喊，不要再奏下去了，它已不像原来那样美妙。


	2. 兔子嚎叫时

多重人格？高文问，他戳着寿司卷里的蔫鳄梨，那上面的坏疽叫他下不了筷。

  
“解离人格疾患。诊断手册把这名字改掉了，听起来不那么恐怖。”他倒冷静，高文想着，往上偷瞄，兰斯洛特正朝他看，眼睛是洋蓟花颜色，被阳光泼得要败了。而高文的水色眼眸还咬着他：“这东西真难吃……超市里三刀一盒，付出什么得到什么，是不是？”

  
兰斯洛特给的吻过于规矩，湿沙般沾在眼角，嘴唇擦过积满婆娑的光的眼睫毛。高文说，看在太阳的份上……他抓过兰斯洛特的头发涌泉相报。

  
我要告诉别人，兰斯洛特说，我曾见过太阳下麦田燃烧，我曾嗅过那味道。

  
你这纵火犯。

  
兰斯洛特在下，身上盖着一块影子，高文一手撑墙，要哭要死的样子，皮肤透汗光，兰斯洛特继续：我进入他的时候，神殿里帐幔都撕裂——

  
高文不想说话，但为了盖掉兰斯洛特的声音他又有什么不愿做，他不看那人，眨着眼想摆脱一根刺眼珠的睫毛，费力地看床头霍尔拜因的墓中基督复制画，他说：“你知道吗，我觉得你这人真的挺不一般。你是不是已经六十岁，长得年轻，来大学寻觅十八岁少年，一树梨花压海棠。”

  
兰斯洛特说对的，其实从你五岁起我就一直盯着你等你成年，浪漫不浪漫？

  
他们做完轮流去洗澡。近来天黑早了，两个人湿漉地摔在床上，浸在紫罗兰色晚光里，高文提议：我得教你脏话，真格的。你的荤话太怪，我必须一直摸着你的下巴才能确定我不是给一个拉了皮打了肉毒的老年人操了。兰斯洛特说不要。高文说你记不记得威尼斯之死里，有个和年轻人厮混的老家伙。兰斯洛特说不要。高文说真的不要？兰斯洛特说不要。高文无名火起，想和兰斯洛特打架。

  
他得逞了，头晕目眩地。眼前一片黑闪着白亮点，黑的如印度墨水，白的似丧布，嘴唇遭血灼烧，挤压在盛装死基督的薄玻璃上，再用力就要破碎扎进他脸上，白雾起起伏伏。

  
兰斯洛特用诵诗的嘴嗥些什么，高文想起从前读《兔子嚎叫时》，九十二人格里叫兔子的那个，不会说话，只会嚎叫。所有苦难都被兔子记住。他想了一万个不应该，一万个不应该也不影响他嘴里发出声音，不妨碍他当初在玻璃碎片里找星星。兰斯洛特那时候说总有人会爱你如太阳，你不是非得往黑的地方照。

  
而高文说，我高兴这样，既然我高兴，你也应当为我而高兴。兰斯洛特嚎叫时，他的双唇紧贴耶稣刺透的手背，呼吸急促，手指抓上画框，他被苦难两面夹击，他无处可逃。


	3. 铅匣

一个金发女郎给玻璃丝袜勒死了，赤身露体地倚着扶手椅，一块白帕落在膝盖。看起来像自杀。女警怀疑她是被谋杀，但她就是自杀了。就是这么个故事。兰斯洛特说。张开的百叶帘割裂枯叶和一只北美红雀，那小家伙停在枝子上，定定地瞅他。兰斯洛特眯眼望着，吹了声口哨。高文在做什么呢？侍奉他的恶妈妈，像金发上倒满了烟灰的辛德瑞拉。或者在照料襁褓里的小莫德雷德，摩根声称是一位满身鳞片的魔鬼使她受孕，所以不肯喂奶。

  
也许在整理情书？从他们高中时代起两人就交换过不少信件，高文那时咽部的硬棱潜伏如幽灵，双唇上有玫瑰花瓣的绒毛。他生长得不那么快，是个牛奶皮包裹的男孩儿，可爱得要命。兰斯洛特摩挲着嘴唇看钟不紧不慢地走，对埋头看文稿的编辑说，不介意的话我先走了。接下来还有一位心理医生，我可不愿叫女士等待。

  
阿尔托利亚给他推荐了伊莲。她坐在乌木桌后，严肃如故，一头缠得紧紧的发辫，就像一团僵死的枯黄盆栽，平底玛丽珍鞋总挨不着地板。她缓缓说，伊莲以前治过摩根的抑郁、焦虑、躁狂、双相等等，是值得信任的医生。兰斯洛特也许不会评价那么高，伊莲交叠手指微笑的模样令他有些不适。但她保证不将他转手他人，人们也不会因此再认为他无可救药，也许。伊莲在接收兰斯洛特不久后染金了头发，常问起高文的事儿，比如他送出的第一封情书。

  
他其实背不全，只记得是金发尤拉丽，笑盈盈的新娘。爱伦坡的。那时候高文才演了美丽凶暴的美狄亚，太阳神的后裔，被爱神一箭击倒，杀死了自己的弟弟。兰斯洛特是负心汉伊阿宋，正要娶新妇，结果新娘被杀害，一如伊阿宋两个年幼孩子。高文有些格外漂亮的剧照，他垂下长长鬈发，拥着一对幼儿的尸首，那双狂怒的眼眸，如果萤石可以生火——这都冻在脑海中一块光润琥珀里。

  
兰斯洛特把十八岁的高文在台灯和倍镜下欣赏，澄黄灯光像油滴流转，淹没安然无恙的爱人。出了大厦，他踩进被信号灯照得鲜红的雪水，湿了半只西装裤腿，跑过滑溜溜的白线，到路边把吸的水拧掉，干脆卷了两条裤脚，露出给新皮鞋边硌伤的脚踝。兰斯洛特打了个寒战，后悔没开车前来，拨高文号码也全是忙音。他只得冲进一家温暖的超市避难，顺便买沙拉蛋糕卷炸全鸡，和一瓶新浴液（香草冰味道，贴着瓶盖嗅半天也嗅不出什么名堂），雪停之前他又逛了一圈，扯下一包黑色的玻璃丝袜扔进购物车。高文小时候就穿过女孩衣服，一些打着褶脆弱发黄的奶油珍珠色裙子，由摩根女士亲手熨过。相册里他忸怩地紧并两腿，一头秀兰邓波儿式的细发卷柔软无比，闪着绸子光。由此，兰斯洛特觉得劝他试试也不多么困难。

  
到家时兰斯洛特在玄关喊了几声，高文不在，他把蛋糕卷和沙拉冰好，摸了摸鸡肉的温度，撕开包装膜。

  
西裤在烘干机里变冷。电子钟亮着红色荧光数。蛋糕冻硬，奶油凝着了。沙拉的番茄剖片在往下滴红水，不复碧绿的叶子被打个正着。兰斯洛特想着这些画面，睡得很不稳，抓着一只枕头辗转反侧，讲些没人听到的梦话。半夜白噪声机停了，他终于被后院传来的声响吵醒。可能是高文，他认为，睡眼惺忪地裹着条绒毯开了门，门嘎吱嘎吱，弹来弹去。呼啸的大雪扑白了头发。高文？兰斯洛特低下头，看见他之前放在那儿准备喂野狐狸的剩鸡肉，白雪皑皑，一头眼瞳金黄的郊狼伏在那张鸡骨架上，吐着白热的呼吸与他对视。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头是马丁艾米斯《夜车》的梗


	4. 裘皮维纳斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是也许看不出来的色戒梗

闭上眼睛。高文说，捡起枕头往兰斯洛特脸上砸，兰斯洛特攥了他的腕子和一束腰肢（扑了爽身粉，皮肤柔腻而香甜），好听话栖息在喉咙中，张嘴就来，像雄鸟求爱的歌唱本能，可我想看你的脸。他捏握的力道骇人，高文于是放手，浸汗而光亮亮的颀长胴体在他的注视中展开。兰斯洛特瞥向窗帘，仿佛真能透过厚密的帘子看见外头的灯火，或狙击的红点。高文在他身上顺着望去，冷成一尊半身石膏。如果不知道真相，他能多么爱兰斯洛特。

  
早在这一切之前他们是同窗，寄宿男校，风气严格，兰斯洛特探索高文的身体像拧一块魔方。在夜晚时他缩进高文的被子，闻那白颈的麝香味道，用蠢蠢欲动的手脚冰他，咬着牙和他结为一体。黄昏宿舍里，其他男孩儿对偷偷摸摸传阅的一本穿裘皮的维纳斯手淫。高文会用头发蹭他脖颈，小声咕哝那本书叫他难受，那个女人太可怜。兰斯洛特望着高文沉沉睡去，眼角挂的泪没能分娩下来，仅仅缠绵在他的眼睫上。高文还会为随波逐流的女士而哭吗？兰斯洛特观察他闭合的眼睑，两方咬紧的珠宝匣子，白绒拥着蓝宝石，在夜间跳圆舞曲。他的食指尖端轻轻点上去，高文心怀鬼胎，在温存的抚摸下震颤，金色睫毛绞在一块儿，仍然潮湿。你为什么哭？兰斯洛特用柔软的声音问，手滑至那洁白的臂膀，高文的肩胛骨冷而硬，由一把把小刀拼就。她多么可怜。高文紧闭眼睛，泪水打在兰斯洛特散下的长发，他伸手去蘸，却发现眼泪已经冷了，像一场死产。


	5. 恶角

当光线变幻使高文的眼眸染上丁点青色，像湖水冒出绿藻块时，他被摩根踢打。

  
摩根，恶毒皇后，克劳迪斯，麦克白及其夫人，说，你不是我的儿子，你是叫亚瑟的魔鬼。你烹的馅饼流血，你握的三角巧克力的纸壳是一柄剑，你们都想要我死。高文小的时候被摩根掐了脖子，从缩紧的喉咙里发出怪声，他长大以后，摩根手的虎口无法吻合他的颈项，腌臜的咒骂也伤不及他的神经，他的恶人老了。高文给她的热奶掺安眠药和洗洁精时不再手抖，把精神错乱的母亲锁进屋子也不会愧疚。房门之外他和兰斯洛特幽会，嘬男朋友的嘴唇。他们刚刚参加过一场葬礼，西装有眼泪味道，黑得像市松人偶的头发。兰斯洛特说：葬礼让人想要做爱，这是经证实的。高文用叫喊盖过他，热巧克力搅拌而成的漩涡，如果进入一个男孩的体内把他搅到胃都痛，就会得到一样的甜美弯绕，借口没有必要，我们都是更高剧本的受害者。

  
黎明来到之前，摩根持着一支蜡烛把高文推醒，她轻声说，亚瑟正在客厅徘徊。烛泪流到那干枯的手指，高文眼皮浮肿，望着他的母亲想，是你把毒汁灌进他的耳朵使他死去，现在你已如愿以偿。


	6. 自由落体

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲密关系暴力暗示

她最后的指望、最年轻的孩子莫德雷德从门外溜进来，吱吱地啃一只苹果。摩根坐在沙发上，没开台灯，平静地告诉他现在已经过了凌晨两点，并且她希望他去死。莫德雷德没理她，径直回了卧室。几小时后，摩根数错了房间，把一只花瓶砸破在高文落锁的门上。那个时候他还在做梦，梦到一个男孩儿坐在石阶上托着腮，哼加州旅馆，把一块不喜欢的柠檬糖放在地上等蚂蚁来。但蚂蚁没有来，生冷的夕阳下只有男孩守在那里，上了当，指甲抠着膝上的创可贴。在一声破碎的巨响中，浅黄糖块粘连在地上，溶垮了形状，好像一洼滞住的蛋黄。

  
高文给他们煎了火腿蛋。莫德雷德看着他把奶油球磕进咖啡，锁骨上那块酱紫伤痕还没好，疤痕增生在白皮肤上鼓起一个标准圆，像梅花幼苞。莫德雷德好奇那背后是什么？一只明灭的桔黄烟头，仿佛夜半无人时空亮的信号灯；一个阴郁的爱人，满心猜疑，头发是墨水蓝的生丝，把写诗的铅笔咬得齿痕密布。高文低头看了看那伤，若无其事地整一下衣领，说是溅了锅里的油。

  
锅里的油。莫德雷德举着刀叉，怪声怪气重复他的话。你今天是不是还要去兰斯洛特那里？

  
高文说不关你的事，他推开手边的一本杂志把盘子摆上桌。摩根喝干一壶咖啡，卷了那杂志走开，卷起封面上的亚瑟、他巴黎水瓶色的眼眸、奶油白西装、他家客厅墙上的牡鹿首，她把这些通通溺死在马桶里，中午时杂志还静静在那里，书页打了波浪卷。她于是知道高文出门了，也许像她的其余儿女那样，他也将一去不返。


	7. 地下

兰斯洛特在饭店第一次见到高文时还懵懵懂懂，扯着薇薇安的衣袖，小声嘀咕他像圣埃克苏佩里笔下的小王子。旁边的莫德雷德坐在高高的儿童椅上，飞快拆了玫红的盘花，把银灿灿的餐巾环放在头顶，口齿不清地叫她才是真正的王子。她头发铰得短，发色很浅，啤酒或者香槟色。高文抖开餐巾，从妹妹坚定的拳头里捏出银环，没收，和自己那只叠放在一起，枝形吊灯下餐巾环熠熠闪光，像玻璃橱窗后的大号对戒。兰斯洛特递去胡椒盐时碰到高文柔软的手，他想起冬天洁白的大雾，冷而稠，是冰柜里浓缩还原的果汁，高文手背血管的绿也像雾里蒙胧渗出的常青木底色。

  
再之后，那双手穿梭在他又密又卷的头发里，似乎被缠着脱不开了。高文把加雷斯的头饰戴在腕上，笑着把红通通的塑料樱桃和高光皓石编进他的长发中。兰斯洛特也半开玩笑地给他皎洁的胸脯寄十四行诗，咬着笔杆，学弗兰肯斯坦东拼西凑。薇薇安送来洛林咸派时会悄悄带上门，假装没看见他们接吻。他们大学时搬了出去，打工赚钱，住在地下室，往肚里塞不少罐头食品。兰斯洛特负责守着一把待熟的意面，看着高文从锡罐里捞起滴下冷汁的去皮番茄，像剜出了一颗鲜嫩内脏，然后把它扔上砧板，切成小碎块做酱。晚饭后那些红水被压花的厨房纸吸得一干二净，流理台是经过清理的凶杀现场。浸盘子的洗洁精水慢慢下沥，浊得像久置的鱼眼珠，还散发出一股讨厌的薰衣草味，大概恰恰因为讨人厌，超市里它总在打折。

  
期末时兰斯洛特要熬夜写论文，高文开了只夜灯，托着腮打哈欠，让加拉哈德垫个枕头睡在自己腿上，给他念结局美丽的童话故事。速溶咖啡粉洒出了杯口，他们的玻璃水壶在黑暗中咕噜响，烧水时的贡蓝色冷光投在墙角霉斑上，像座空无一物的小型水族箱。兰斯洛特在长条沙发上睡过去，梦里还看到那块古怪的蓝光立在墙上，不安稳地左右摇晃，像一头活物似的冲他吠叫，而他拉出皮带走过去，打算勒死那玩意。他醒来时高文正蹲着给加拉哈德调书包背带，一小段腰肉袒在外面。兰斯洛特有点想笑，高文却已经回过头来，提醒他今天有线性代数考试和午夜的轮班。

  
他于是被赶上破旧的升降梯，拎着半盒吃剩发酸的起司蛋糕，哐当哐当地上升，高文满脸疲倦，按着男孩的肩膀站在一边。兰斯洛特想起前些年翻拍的麦克白，他们一起看的，麦克白夫人在梦游时下楼，总是乘着一部骨骼外露的电梯，酷似一只大铁笼。眼下这个也是。他们来到地面，高文松了口气，像只蝴蝶扑入室外阳光下，旁若无人地转了两个圈儿。


End file.
